Sketches
by Schermionie
Summary: A character... a pairing... a time... a place. All in thirty words or less. :Chapter fifteen - Ron/Hermionie.:
1. Tom Riddle

**Disclaimer for whole fic:** I don't own Harry Potter, and neither am I claiming to. Just borrowing things for a while...

**Challenge:** 30 Words or Less by MioneWazlib at the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges Forum.

**Prompt:** Past, present, future. **Character:** Tom Riddle.

**A/N:** Each chapter will focus on something different. Many prompts will be for 30 Words or Less, but sometimes I'll branch out to other challenges to get prompts. I plan to keep going until I can no longer write, so wish me luck.

And to stop another long A/N, I shall say this only onze. Please read and review. Your thoughts are so important to me, and I'll always reply.

* * *

In his past, he is Voldemort.

In his present, he is Voldemort.

In his future, he is Voldemort.

And so he leaves the weak little orphan child behind.


	2. RemusLuna

For **Indigo Pearl**.

**Pairing**: Remus/Luna . **Style**: I'm aware it isn't even a 'Western Haiku' - I simply wanted to try 5/7/5 syllables out.

* * *

Reflected back, pale  
shines moonlight in her eyes. This  
I don't fear. _Luna_.


	3. DracoAstoria

This is the first mini-present for **tat1312**. Happy birthday!

**Prompt:** Judgement **. Pairing**: Draco/Astoria**  
**

* * *

CHORUS: No.  
DRACO: Yes.  
CHORUS: No.  
DRACO: Yes.

ASTORIA: Yes.


	4. CharlieBellatrix

For **Morghen**.

**Prompt:** Beauty **. Pairing**: Charlie/Bellatrix**  
**

* * *

Armoured in black, intelligent eyes don't mask the feral grin. A force of nature - in opposition, this time. Deadly... but beautiful. Beautiful... but deadly.

She stands tall. And magnificent.


	5. DennisGabrielle

Another for **tat**.

**Pairing**: Dennis/Gabrielle**  
**

* * *

Dennis can't see what Colin saw. So he lowers the camera.

.

Dennis can't sculpt reality. So he bins the clay.

.

And around _her_, words –

.

So Dennis lifts up the paintbrush.


	6. AliciaKatie

For **Indigo Pearl**.

**Prompt**: The truth **.** **Pairing**: Alicia/Katie.

* * *

The truth?

Close.

What are they?

Friends.

The lie?

.


	7. FredGeorge

To answer the anon reviewer **Forever-in-Freefall**: Sirius/Lily, coming right up.

This chapter: for **pippi55**. Happy birthday dear!

**Pairing**: Fred/George.

* * *

Same in shape, both with  
palm-lines that spell _wrong_, _wrong_, _wrong_!  
their unclasped hands shake.


	8. HannahNeville

**Prompt #1**: whispers at midnight (**Hogwarts Online**, 4th January) **. Prompt #2**: Divorce is just the future tense of marriage. (**Daily Prompts From the Mods** at **HPFC**, 7th September)

**Pairing**: Hannah/Neville **.** **Word count**: 28.

* * *

_"...divorce is just the future tense of marriage..."_

She stays.

_"Divorce is just the future tense of marriage."_

She stays.

_"DIVORCE IS JUST THE FUTURE TENSE OF MARRIAGE!"_

...

...

. . .


	9. BlaiseParvati

**Short one for tat.  
**

**Prompt**: Delusional **.** **Pairing:** Blaise/Parvati

* * *

Not at war.

Not at peace.

Not in love.


	10. Petunia Dursley

Please bear with me on review replies. You will get them.

**Prompt:** Home **.** **Character:** Petunia Dursley

* * *

'The home is where the heart is' - and so she makes her home sparkling, dirt-free.

But when she jolts awake from this fanciful dream - just look. It's black.


	11. The Marauders

**A hundred and eleven reviews? Wow!** Wow, thank you so much to everyone who took the time to tell me their thoughts. I love you. :)

As for review replies, I've started on the ones I owe; however, because of all the changes this site's made recently - the point of most of them, I don't particularly understand - all the 'Reply' links in my review alert emails are "outdated", meaning I'll have to PM you replies. Meaning, if you've disabled PMs, I won't be able to tell you my thanks personally. So, yeah... thanks. :) I also might accidentally reply to reviews twice... if that happens, I'm very sorry!

Anyway - This chapter is a birthday present for **thegirlofcrazy**. HAPPY BIRTHDAY BB!

**Prompt:** Around the corner **.** **Characters:** The Marauders.

* * *

Around the corner you will find Mr Potter and Miss Evans kissing passionately.

Here, however, Mr Lupin is ignoring Mr Black's waggling eyebrows, whilst Mr Pettigrew is taking commemorative pictures.


	12. JamesLily

Also for **thegirlofcrazy**.

**Pairing**: James/Lily.

* * *

_Evans,_

_Come to Hogsmeade with me._

_Forever yours,_

_The_

_Just_  
_Amazing,_  
_Masculine,_  
_Enormously_  
_Sexy_

_Potter;_  
_Or,_  
_The_  
_True,_  
_Everlasting_  
_Romance_

_In your life._

_(Who's asking you out._  
_How about it?)_


	13. GeorgeAngelina

For **tat1312**.

**Prompt:** With what if, we could bottle Paris (French saying) **.** **Pairing:** George/Angelina

* * *

_Whose side of the bed?_  
An unopened bottle hides  
under the pillow.


	14. CharlieLavender

**Prompt:** Break **.** **Pairing:** Charlie/Lavender

This was requested by the lovely **BlueEyes444**. I hope you like it, Blue!

* * *

breaking as breathing —

_to heal, you have to hurt_

she embraces _his_ beauty

his_ way of looking at the world_

not her own.

_flawed._

Then — life


	15. RonHermione

Happy birthday, **imagined-experiences**!

**Pairing**: Ron/Hermione

* * *

Mental exhaustion, it's called. "Madness, more like," he tells her, though there's no real point. She's asleep.

Gently he moves the hard books and replaces them with a proper pillow.


End file.
